1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it becomes common to construct a storage system at home where a network attached storage (NAS) is connected to a computer network. The NAS is a file server equipped with a hard disk drive and provides a content file to a client device via a TCP/IP network.
Personal video recorders (PVRs) for recording images broadcast by television programs and the like on hard disk drives are in widespread use. The PVR in recent years is compatible with both the digital terrestrial broadcasting and the digital satellite broadcasting, so that a user can record his/her favorite television programs by operating on a user interface.
The PVR provides a unique user interface for user operations. Thus, when the user replaces the PVR with new one, the user interface provided by the new PVR may differ greatly from that of the old PVR. This causes a problem where it takes some time for the user to familiarize himself/herself with the new user interface. Also, when the user replaces the PVR with new one having a larger recording capacity, the old PVR will not be used at all even though it works perfectly. Eventually, the old PVR may be disposed of or brought to a thrift shop. Since the PVRs are far from cheap, replacing and repurchasing the PVRs one after another is not desirable in the light of resources and household budgets.